Un momento de inspiración
by nova por siempre
Summary: Hinata se siente frustrada en su trabajo y cómo no Naruto estará allí, para ayudarla a relajarse. Ligero Lime


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bueno, bueno, fui retada y como me encantan los retos, lo he aceptado. Es un lime ligerito, así que perdón sino les gusta que es la primera vez que escribo un lime.**

 **Para ti Patricia Acosta y también para para Sakura Chise Himura de Mundo Fanfiction NaruHina, el mejor sitio web de mi adorada pareja.**

 **Bueno, a leer.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPITULO ÚNICO: UN MOMENTO DE INSPIRACIÓN**

Hinata estaba frustrada.

Tenía que entregar el plano de un edificio para su jefe mañana por la mañana y no sé le ocurría nada, Hinata puso la cara en su escritorio e hizo un berrinche.

Era cierto que le encantaba ser arquitecta, poder dibujar edificios, rascacielos y hermosas casas, pero días como esos donde su imaginación se iba por el drenaje, odiaba serlo.

— ¡Hinata-chan! —La puerta de la calle se escuchó en el departamento y una cabeza rubia apareció por el marco de la puerta y sonrió cuando vio a su dulce y atractiva novia, frustrada rompiendo por vigésima vez un plan y tirándolo al tacho de la basura—. Traje ramen, ttebayo —le enseñó una bolsa con comida.

— ¡Ah, Naruto-kun! —Hinata le miró y una sonrisa adorable apareció en su rostro cuando lo vio aparecer —que bueno que volviste, pero aún no voy a cenar, necesito terminar esto —Hinata se volvió a su escritorio y empezó a dibujar un nuevo modelo.

—Pero Hinata-chan —dijo Naruto haciendo un puchero— sabes que adoro comer contigo. Vamos, acompáñame, ttebayo.

—No, Naruto-kun, esto es muy importante, debo entregarlo mañana, sino mi jefe me despide.

—Tu jefe es un amargado y baboso; siempre te está presionando para que hagas más y más trabajo —dijo el rubio masajeando los hombros de su chica.

— ¡Naruto-kun! —La chica frunció el ceño— sabes que mi jefe es mi Otto-san —le dijo la ojiperla.

—Por eso —dijo el rubio sonriendo, sus dedos fueron adentrándose en la blusa de la chica, mientras Hinata cerraba los ojos, sintiendo las suaves caricias del rubio en sus seños, produciéndole pequeños espasmos por todo el cuerpo.

—Naruto-kun, basta —dijo la Hyuga sintiendo débil las piernas.

—Nop —dijo el rubio, volviendo la silla giratoria de su novia y dándole un beso apasionado, enredando sus dedos en los sedosos cabellos negro-azulados de Hinata.

La Hyuga se rindió cuando sus labios chocaron con los del rubio, y dejo que la besara todo lo que quisiera. Naruto succionó sus labios, mientras Hinata acercaba al rubio jalándolo de la camisa y sintiendo sus latidos más y más acelerados.

—Naruto…—dijo la ojiperla en un excitante gemido.

—Hinata…—Naruto se sintió excitado cuando escuchó ese suave pero sensual llamado. Aunque, ya llevaban tres años siendo novios, Naruto no podía refrenarse, cuando la ojiperla estaba en ese estado de excitación. Aún besándola, la tomó de las caderas y la hizo acostarse en su mesa de dibujo, desparramando todos los papeles que se encontraban ahí. Con presteza, metió sus manos dentro de su blusa y los acarició con deseo. Hinata en ese momento adentro su lengua en la boca del rubio haciéndolo gruñir en medio del beso, mientras los dedos de la chica recorrían su espalda, produciéndole un estremecimiento placentero.

—Naruto —Hinata jadeó cuando el rubio empezó a repartir besos en su cuello y hombros de una manera sensual y atrevida—N-Naruto aquí no…

—Aquí sí, ttebayo —dijo el rubio con una mirada ardiente y lujuriosa— nunca lo hemos hecho aquí —Hinata ya no pudo protestar cuando Naruto se quitó la camiseta y dejó ver su bien y formado abdomen.

Ante aquel cuerpo tan varonil y hermoso, Hinata ya no tuvo ningún pensamiento claro, salvó el de disfrutar hasta desfallecer de ese hombre que era suyo.

Las ropas de ambos terminaron en el suelo, mientras disfrutaban del cuerpo del otro, en una deliciosa danza del amor.

—Naruto…—jadeó Hinata cuando sintió los labios del rubio succionando sus senos, en una lenta y torturosa agonía. El rubio sonrió con malicia, cuando a la chica jadeando por su causa.

—Hinata-chan eres muy dulce —dijo, mientras volvía a subir por su cuello dejando besos suaves y húmedos.

—Naruto, por favor…—suplicó la ojiperla.

—No, aún no —dijo el rubio sonriendo en una sonrisa zorruna. La mano de Hinata viajó por el abdomen musculoso del rubio hasta llegar a una parte muy sensible para él— Hinata…—jadeó el Uzumaki— espera.

—Vamos, Naruto-kun —dijo Hinata sonriéndole con sensualidad.

—Eres traviesa, Hinata-chan.

El rubio acarició las piernas y asintió.

— ¿Entonces estas lista, Hinata-chan? —La Hyuga asintió.

Naruto ya no pudo resistirse y la penetró con fuerza, haciendo que la mesa crujiera bajó su peso. Las embestidas siguieron una después de otra, mientras la Hyuga intentaba reprimir los gemidos que escapaban de sus labios.

El sudor corría por la frente del Uzumaki, tratando de resistirse a gruñir pero aquello fue imposible cuando Hinata enterró sus uñas en su espalda y apretaba sus piernas atrayéndolo hacia ella y sintiéndolo más dentro suyo.

Sus jadeos se convirtieron en gritos cuando las embestidas empezaron a volverse frenéticas, el calor, el sudor, la piel siendo besada, succionada y arañaba, reinaba en el ambiente, mientras Naruto y Hinata se entregaban el uno al otro, en el más puro acto de amor que podría existir en el mundo.

Porque en ese momento existían ellos, dos; amándose como sólo ellos dos podían amarse.

Y eso estaba bien.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOTAS:**

 **Bueno, no me salió como yo quería pero, ¡reto cumplido, joder! Espero que al menos, les haya gustado.**


End file.
